tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
MBC Kids
WARNING: THIS IS NOT REAL, THIS IS FAKE AND YOU MUST UNDERSTAND, THIS IS NOT REAL, THIS IS FAKE I REPEAT. '''MBC Kids '''was a South Korean TV Channel that it was aimed at 6-18 year olders. MBC Kids was launched at 1st November 2002, and it was closed in 7th March 2011 and it was replaced by MBC Every1. Since MBC's contract with Viacom expired, SBS took over Viacom and MBC took over Turner until 2018. It was originally to rebrand as Jetix on 2005-2006, but it failed, it was stayed as MBC Kids since their contract with Viacom has not expired and since the failed rebrand, it decided to rebrand as MBC Cartoonverse by the end of 2010. There was also a program block that it was aimed at preschoolers, from 2 to 6 year olders named MBC Jr. It was closed down in 2011 as well with MBC Kids since MBC Jr. programing are moved to Tooniverse. The last cartoon to air on MBC Kids was a episode of Kid Vs. Kat, there was a crash after 2 minutes of airing, and it was replaced by MBC Every1 on tomorrow. Note: This is WIP. -Sobo Final Programs (before closure) Original *Click It Out! (Rated ALL) (Hosted by Rain) *Fairyland Stories (Rated ALL) (MBC Jr. Only) *Kids Talent Show (Rated ALL) (Hosted by Shin Dong-yup) Acquired *Adventure Time (Rated 7)* *Angel's Friends (Rated ALL) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Rated 7) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Rated 7) *Big Time Rush (Rated 12) *Chowder (Rated ALL) *Generator Rex (Rated 7) *H2O: Just Add Water (Rated ALL) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Rated 7) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (Rated 7) *Johnny Test (Rated 7) *Kid Vs. Kat (Rated 7) *iCarly (Rated 12) *Monster Buster Club (Rated 7) *Phineas and Ferb (Rated ALL) *Sidekick (Rated 7)* *Spongebob Squarepants (Rated ALL) *Sushi Pack (Rated 7) *Regular Show (Rated 12)* *Totally Spies (Rated 7) *Transformers Prime (Rated 7)* *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Rated ALL) *The Fairly OddParents (Rated ALL) *Winx Club (Rated 7) *Yin Yang Yo! (Rated 7) MBC Adult *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Rated 19) *Family Guy (Rated 19) *King of the Hill (Rated 19) *Robot Chicken (Rated 19) *Squidbillies (Rated 19) Special *MBC X Jetix Kids Awards (2006-2007) (Hosted by Shin Dong-yup in 2006 edition, Rain in 2007 edition) *MBC Kids Awards (2003-2005; 2008-2010) (Hosted by Shin Dong-yup in 2008 edition, Rain in 2009 and 2010 editions) Former Programs Original *Check: MBC Kids (Rated ALL) Acquired *Being Ian (Rated ALL) *Ben 10 (Original Series, not the Reboot) (Rated 7) *Ben 10: Alien Force (Rated 7) *Rugrats (Rated ALL) *Transformers: Armada (Rated 7) *Transformers: Cybertron (Rated 7) *Transformers: Energon (Rated 7) *Zoey 101 (Rated 12) MBC Adult *12. oz Mouse (Rated 19) *Sealab 2021 (Rated 19) Programming blocks *MBC Jr. (Rated ALL) *MBC Kids Cinema (Rated ALL, 12 & 15) *MBC Adult (Rated 19) Notes *Asterisk mark = Originally to be aired under MBC Kids, but it was aired on MBC Every1 instead due of MBC Kids's closure. Regular Show only had Season 1 aired on MBC Kids and Adventure Time had Season 1 and a few episodes of Season 2 before MBC Kids's closure. Transformers Prime and Sidekick only had a few episodes aired also before MBC Kids's closure. Category:Fake TV Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Fan Made TV Channels Category:Cartoon TV Channels Category:Kids TV Channels Category:Defunct television channels Category:MBC Every1 Category:South Korea